tncfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
General rules ** Ask Nano if you have questions regarding any rules. ** Do what Nano tells you. (This rule has a specific use, so don't whine about it.) ** Don't use things made by other players unless they've allowed you to. ** Place-names and all country-related names must be original. (no stealing from irl or other fiction). ** Answer questions that people ask you. ** If you are inactive or leave the RP for a sufficient amount of time, the things you've made will be seized. ** Speak in full sentences. Don't write one word at a time, write the whole sentence. * Aviation ** Airports *** Nano, Johnny or Sebs make runways. *** Runways for jets must be at least 700 blocks long and 31 blocks wide. *** Runways for propeller aircraft must be at least 500 by 25 blocks. *** No nearby mountains. *** An airport shouldn't take up more than 20% of your entire country. *** Airfields shouldn't be too close to each other. *** One city = one runway. ** Airplanes *** Only aircraft approved by Nano or Sebs. ** Air Forces *** No aircraft without one accepted runway (Helicopters allowed.) * Maritime ** Ship designs *** Carriers must be approved by Nano before being used in the RP (dont bother trying) *** Nothing longer than 200m ** Force Limit *** Each national subdivision(city) with at least 20.000 population adds 16 points to your force limit. *** Each Inland settlement adds 8 points to your force limit *** Don't exceed your force limit. *** Carriers require at least 150k population. *** Naval Point System. * Infrastructure ** Rail *** Rails and trains needs to be 3m wide. ** Roads ** All cities must be connected to the capital by road, railway or ports. * Land military ** None yet * World editing ** No killing nature ** No building fake islands ** No building mountains (hills are acceptable) * Cities ** Nano decides the population of cities ** Cities must be 2km apart. (Exceptions can be made) ** All cities must be connected to the capital city of a country, via either Rail, Roads, or Airports, If a city is a island, ferries can be used. ** NO MASS LAND MURDERING * Technology ** No nuclear weapons ** Keep in line with what other nations has developed * Resources ** Oil exists in deserts and snow plains ** Uranium exists in mesa biomes. ** Coal exists in all mountain biomes. ** Food *** You need enough food to support your population *** Farmlands can only be built in swamp biomes. *** You can use all types of crops, reeds and flowers for your farms. ** Electricity *** Each power station generates power enough to sustain 100k people *** One nuclear reactor generates enough power to sustain 50k people. * Space ** Absolutely no weapon systems are allowed in space. No Exceptions. ** Breaking this rule will permanently ban your nation from entering space. ** Space programs require at least 300k population. * Re-read section 1 (General Rules) 'Breaking any of these rules will result in punishment decided by Nano, as well as some ''very mean looks from the rest of the users. ''' Category:Rules